StarCraft version history/Patch 1.20
Patch 1.20.11 Features & Improvements */f m and /f ma now include Battle.net Friends *Players will be notified when Friends enter or exit Battle.net and games *Players will now be notified when using /f r on an invalid player name Bug Fixes *Changes to Turn rate for custom games will persist when creating new custom or unranked lobbies *Fixed lobbies appearing multiple times when refreshing the game list *Fixed a crash related to accessing cloud maps in the create game screen Patch 1.20.10 Features & Improvements *Players will now be notified when their turn rate changes in game. *Updated Protoss console art *BlizzCon attendees and Virtual Ticket holders now have a special console that can be enabled! *Chat history “+” functionality has been reworked to include a UI dialog, and exclude normal lobby chat. *Fixed issues related to chat messages between players. We will continue to monitor and improve this over time. Bug Fixes ;General *Text appears correctly on UMS maps with custom unit names as UTF8 after saving and loading. *The shield damage effect (blue half-globe animating from top to bottom) appears on top of the Nexus with the preorder skin enabled. *Korean characters now display as normal when SD graphics are enabled. ;Battle.net *The correct Map Preview image appears when Joining/Quick Joining a lobby after previously selecting a different Map. *Using command /f lo now displays friends that are online with their character name. *Cloud settings now preserve defaults if the player doesn't modify them. *Right click player reporting is now fully localized. Patch 1.20.9 Features & Improvements *Increased file size allowed when downloading maps *Ladder maps added within folder structure: maps/ladder/FrontierLeague2017S1 *Players with HD licenses now able to play offline for 30 days *Enter “/help friends” in Chat for additional information on Friends’ commands *Right click reporting a player within a Channel list will open a modal with a list of report types Bug Fixes ;General *The Spidermine's Attack icon is now in HD *Players with US Battle.net accounts running in a Korean version of Windows are now able to zoom in Single Player *Cloud upload message will no longer flash on exit ;Battle.net *Fixed a graphical anomaly when entering Leaderboards and Profile *Fixed an issue where players were unable to access other players’ profiles from Chat Channels *Changing portraits now working as intended *“Designate as Moderator” is no longer an option for users that are already Moderators *Receiving a whisper from a player that you have not responded to will now display in the Chat List *Fixed an issue where selected Profile name was not appearing between whispering players ;Stability *Fixed a crash caused by selecting an unsupported map size *Fixed a crash caused by /quit or /logout commands *Fixed crashes caused by receiving whispers from Friends Patch 1.20.8 Specific Changes & Improvements *Matchmaking games now have dynamic turn rate reduction if the client determines high latency. The turn rate will start with 16 and scale down appropriately. We expect this to make a positive impact on latency for matchmaking, and we are very excited to be rolling it out. */friends commands have been updated **/f l (or list) Shows all Brood War friends plus all Blizzard friends who are currently in SCR **/f la (or list all) Shows all friends (BW + Blizzard, regardless of whether they are in SCR or not) **/f lb (or listBlizzard) Shows all Blizzard friends (no Brood War friends) regardless of whether they are in SCR or not **/f lo (or listOnline) Shows all friends (BW + Blizzard who are in SCR) who are currently online *Updated the SD option for bilinear to be a slider. Sliding to the left increases sharpness, sliding to the right increases the intensity of the filter. *Slightly reduced the size of the Replay UI center console Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where users would sometimes see a blank page on the post matchmaking toast screen. *Portraits in chat now update immediately when changed for friends and non-friend users Patch 1.20.7 Specific Changes & Improvements *Revamped the Replay UI to have all the observer mode features as well as a brand-new production tab. *Implemented code changes to optimize the dynamic VRAM requirement down to 2gigs. The optimization will not work for the following cards: **NVIDIA 590 **Radeon HD 4850 X2 **Radeon HD 4870 X2 **Radeon HD 5970 2GB Version *Added a new option “Use Mouse Confine” to control if the mouse should be confined or not. Added a hotkey 'alt-F1' *“+” will now re-display the last 10 chat messages in game. *The hotkey Alt + S has been assigned to open the Select Map frame from within the Create custom game menu. *Players in chat channels are now ordered by time joined. *We have updated the art style of the Protoss console. *The Gavel is back. (Chat room operator commands) Bug Fixes *Fixed crash instances related to chat commands. *Players will now be re-queued automatically if they fail to matchmake. */dnd now properly works when set in game. *The /help command now works within the game lobby */ignore is now working correctly in chat & game lobbies across different gateway Patch 1.20.6 Specific Changes & Improvements *The Observer UI will now properly handle highlighting and selecting Same Units, on Multiple Teams via CTRL + Clicking a unit type. *An option has been added to allow game sounds to continue in the background Bug Fixes */help now works as expected with all Battle.net chat frames including Create, Join, game lobbies, Ranked, and the Ladder scoreboard. */dnd now blocks whispers from users in chat lobbies and in game while the user is in chat lobbies or in game. Toggling */dnd on or off updates the user's status from Online to Busy. */friends list should now list all of the user's friends. *Players will no longer see /ignored Players' text during in game, various menus and lobbies including Battle.net chat and LAN chat. *Fixed a crash players were experiencing when loading short replays. *Players on the Europe gateway can now access profiles of other players. Portrait Contest Winners Announced https://starcraft.com/en-us/articles/21047789 Turn Rate Additionally, we are continuing our Frontier League Turn Rate experiment. Please refer to the following thread to join the discussion: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/starcraft/topic/20759185815 Patch 1.20.5 Specific Changes & Improvements *Clock added to Observer Bug Fixes *Player Portraits display in Chat Channels *Text on Ladder and Ranked buttons are no longer out of their element *Switching languages should no longer disconnect players from Battle.net *Battle.net App no longer believes the client is running when closed on Mac, but it still misses you when you're gone Turn Rate Turn Rate Additionally, we excited to start our Frontier League Turn Rate experiment. Please refer to the following thread to join the discussion: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/starcraft/topic/20759185815 Patch 1.20.4 Bug Fixes *Fixed multiple crashes caused in menus *Fixed multiple crashes when exiting *Fixed a crash caused by chat messages *Terran buildings' lifted hotkeys, Zerg Defilers and Queens' attack command keys added to hotkeys *Lifted Terran buildings have correct translucent landing zone images *Preorder skins no longer offset or disappear into fog of war visibility Patch 1.20.3 Bug Fixes *Fixed a high frequency crash related invalid map data *Hotkey fixes; including support for Ghost and Infested Terran alternative forms & Siege Tank Siege Mode. *Games where 1 human is playing entirely against AI are no longer recorded in player profile history. *Fix for players receiving a loss /drop in MMR after disconnecting from a Ranked Play game. *Viewing profiles now works for folks on the same LAN Patch 1.20.2 Specific Changes & Improvements *Observer UI – F6 will now return you to a default zoom state Bug Fixes *Stability fixes, including top exceptions *All HD Zerg portraits have been corrected to not overlay on the UI *Cancelling a ranked game queue will now properly update your Battle.Net presence *Preorder building skins will now properly scale to the selected graphics settings *Game music will no longer linger, if it was turned off in the settings *he cancel option in the confirmation window when attempting to remove a player from a game lobby now works as it should Known Issues *Options Being Reverted to Default (Fix in the works) Patch 1.20.1 Specific Changes & Improvements *Revoked Zerg disappearing act; burrow holes now stand out better on dark tilesets Bug Fixes *The HDs are available on start up for players with Remastered (one exception; see Known Issues) *Players will no longer hallucinate that the death animation of hallucinated units is offset... mirages are tricky *Options have been convinced to stop reverting to their default state *Interstitial sound effects have found their voice Server Updates *General optimization and performance improvements based on live data *Improved matchmaking processing to reduce game results being dropped Known Issues *Running from a desktop shortcut will start in SD (use F5 or Options to switch to HD), will be fixed in next patch *Resolving matchmaking fails - have a solution in test Patch 1.20.0 Features & Improvements General Battle.net *A Battle.net account is required to access multiplayer gateways *Save Legacy Profiles forever by pairing them to a modern Battle.net Account *Create or link up to three Profiles per gateway *Friend's list now contains whisper and status for friends playing modern Blizzard games *NumPad+0 stats ordered by player name *Popular maps display based upon the most played maps in the last 24 hours *Replays and saved games are cloud saved and accessible upon login Chat Panels *Added to all multiplayer screens *Click the Channel name in the Message Entry box to display the last channels *Change message target with /1, /2, or /w (player) Search Games Screen *Open games automatically update with player information and availability *Games list auto-refresh has replaced by a refresh button *Added filters for name, game type, private, acceptable ping, and player count Observer Mode *Right click player name to follow their camera *Right click to follow a unit *Left click player name to toggle their field of vision *Alt+A or A shows/hides Unit, Economy, and Minimap *Alt+U or W hides/shows Units section *Alt+E or E hides/shows Economy section *Alt+I or Q hides/shows Minimap *Alt+W or R hides/shows Button section Options *H.O.T.K.E.Y.s have arrived – again *Added an option to disable custom hotkeys in Create menu *An expanded version of Options can now be found on the main menu screen Category:StarCraft updates